Provide workshop, conference, and meeting support for the DNCP. A maximum of ten meetings per year are anticipated. This includes providing the necessary technical/scientific expertise to assist the Project Officer in selecting participants and in performing the individual tasks as listed. It also includes that the contractor maintain appropriate liaison with the individuals, institutions, and organizations involved.